Revenge Is Sweeter With Kisses
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elita gets her ticklish revenge on Optimus, and gets something better in return.


**Sparkling Lover's long-overdue request. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

**This story is the sequel to another story "Love Always Comforts".**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweeter With Kisses**

Elita looked around the rec room, wondering where on Earth Optimus was. He should have been back from that meeting by now and she was getting worried. Looking around, she spotted Blaster on monitor duty. "Blaster," she called out to him as she came up.

The music-loving Autobot turned at his name. "Miss Elita," he said politely. "How can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Do you know where Optimus is?" she asked. "I can't find him."

"The Big Boss just called in five minutes ago that he, Bumblebee, and Ironhide are on their way back from that meeting. It ran a bit longer than they thought it might," said Blaster. "Want me to tell him you want to see him when he comes in?"

"Please do," said the femme commander as she headed back for Optimus' quarters. A flashback came to her of the time he tickled her to cheer her up and suddenly she had an idea. "Perfect."

Optimus headed straight for Elita's quarters after Blaster had delivered the pink femme's message to him. He saw a note on her door to head to his quarters. Smiling behind his faceplate, he did so, stepping in and hearing her giggle as she sat on his berth.

"Hey, Big Guy," she said in that voice that made him go crazy for her.

"Elita," he said lovingly, walking up to her and picking her up in his arms, hugging her and nuzzling her. "I missed you and was thinking about you on the way home."

She smiled. "I was thinking about you too, love," she said and gently nudged him to the berth. "I was hoping we could just lie down and cuddle for a bit before you had to go back to work, since you're always working and we never have enough time for each other."

Optimus lay on the berth with her beside him. "Yes," he said. "I've been working on reworking my schedule so that I have more time for you, my beautiful Elita."

She smiled and cuddled closer, feeling him hug her closer to him as he kissed her on top of her helm. She suddenly looked up at him and sprung at him, making him jump in surprise as she straddled his stomach and wiggled her fingers into his underarms.

Startled, he laughed and tried to gently push her hands away, but she was too quick and jumped off to sit by him as she tickled his stomach and sides next. "Remember when you tickled me to cheer me up?" she asked. "Well, this is payback."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Optimus laughed out, grabbing her this time, but she quickly tickled his underarms again.

As she kept tickling him, she noticed something. While Optimus was laughing and trying to get away from her, he was holding her on his stomach, as if making sure that she wouldn't be thrown off him as he struggled. That made her smile as she increased the tickle torture, now getting his neck as she suddenly leaned down and kissed him on the neck.

That made him jump about a foot off the berth and laugh harder before he lightly tickled her sides, making her squeak as she then laughed and found herself flat on her back on the berth with him playfully pinning her down. Both of them laughed.

"You got me good, Elita," he said with a smile. "But remember, I'm the master tickler here."

She laughed heartily. "Alright, you win," she said with a smile. "Bring that handsome face of yours here and I'll give you your reward."

Smiling, Optimus leaned closer and Elita gave him a big kiss on the mouth and he returned it, hugging her close as they continued to kiss deeply. Elita sighed in bliss.

"There's no other mech I'd chose to be with than you, Optimus," she said honestly.

"And I'd chose no other femme but you, Elita," he said. "No other femme makes my spark race like lightning when they smile at me."

She laughed again. "They better not," she said, half-seriously. "Your racing spark is mine alone."

"As yours is mine alone, my love," he answered as he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest, hearing his spark beat the rhythm she was so familiar with, but never got tired of.

"Optimus, I love you," she said to him.

"And I love you, Elita," he said as they kissed again, getting into a few more tickle tortures before settling down to enjoy each other's presence. Elita was especially happy because her revenge actually worked better than what she had originally started out with.

The kisses Optimus gave her left her breathless and always wanting more kisses from him and those kisses filled with the sweet love between them made revenge even sweeter.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
